The present invention relates to a configuration for attaching an electrical connector, in a waiting state, to a panel.
In one example of this type of attachment configuration, an outer circumference face of a connector housing is provided with a flange, and retaining claws are formed to the anterior thereof. After the connector housing has been passed through an attachment hole opening into a panel, the flange and the retaining claws grip sides of a hole edge of the attachment hole. This attaches the connector housing to the panel in a waiting state whereby a corresponding connector can be fitted to the connector housing.
The waiting connector should be attached in a manner whereby it is fixed in position and does not rotate, so that the corresponding connector can conveniently be attached thereto. For example, the attachment hole of the panel and the outer shape of the connector housing may be formed in an angular shape (e.g., a square shape). In such a case, the connector housing is naturally fixed in position such that it does not rotate. However, when the attachment hole and the connector housing have a circular shape, another means to fix the waiting connector in position must be found.
The present invention has taken the above problem into consideration, and aims to present a simple means for preventing the connector from rotating.
According to the invention there is provided a panel connection assembly comprising a panel having a circular aperture therein and an electrical connector for insertion and retention in said aperture, said connector comprising a housing having a through member at the anterior side and adapted to fit tightly in said circular aperture, a flange to limit insertion into said aperture and retaining claws engageable with the edge of said aperture to retain said connector therein, said panel having a retaining member protruding from the side facing said flange, said flange having an opening in the periphery thereof adapted to receive said retaining member, and said housing having a protrusion protruding from the anterior side thereof away from said flange. Such an arrangement permits easy guiding and fixing of a circular panel connector.
In the preferred embodiment the opening is a recess having a widened mouth, and the retaining member is an upstanding cylindrical pin. The protruding portion of the through member is advantageously opposite to the opening, and may be provided on a circumferentially continuous hood.